


Reward

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Castiel, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Dean, Team Dean's Red Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel offers Dean, his perfect sub, a nice reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I'm still trying to get a feel for writing any kind of smut, so don't hate me if this is bad :P Also, this is my first time ever attempting to write an actual D/S type story, so if you see anything really off, please let me know?

A loud crack filled the room, followed by a choked gasp.

“T-ten,” Dean whimpered out before going completely boneless on top of the bed he was bent over.  Tears slid out of the corners of his tightly clenched eyes and his hands were fisted in the sheets.  Harsh pants slipped from his lips, bruised and swollen from biting.  His entire body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

“Shhhh,” Castiel soothed from the foot of the bed.  “You did so well for me, baby.  You were such a good boy, so perfect.”  He lightly ran his fingertips over the flaming red marks across Dean’s ass, causing Dean to hiss and squirm.

“Can you stand up for me?” Castiel asked, tossing his belt over to a chair in the corner of the room.  He watched as Dean took a few deep breaths before nodding, then pushed himself off the bed to stand in front of Castiel with his back facing him.

Castiel ran a soothing hand down Dean’s spine before softly scraping his nails over the deepest mark along the bottom of Dean’s ass.  Dean whimpered and arched his back, but settled when Castiel leaned in to kiss his shoulder.

He turned Dean around so that he was facing him.  He gently wiped away the tears on Dean’s face with his thumbs, then ran his thumb across his lower lip.  Castiel grinned as Dean snuck out his tongue to tease at the tip of his thumb.

“Kneel,” Castiel said, voice soft but firm.  He watched as Dean sunk to his knees and looked up at him with hooded eyes.  Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders and pushed him down farther, until Dean’s ass rested on his feet.  Dean gasped at the contact and his hands fisted in his lap, but he didn’t move from his position.  Castiel knew the pain would constantly be on the back of Dean’s mind as long as he sat on his feet like this.

“Good boy.”  

Dean moaned quietly and darted his eyes from Castiel’s eyes to the front of his pants, then back up to his eyes.  His hands twitched slightly in his lap.

“Would you like to suck me, Dean?” Castiel asked, running his finger over Dean’s lips again.  Dean nodded.

“Do you think you deserve to use your mouth on me?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean breathed out.  “I was so good for you, sir.  I did everything you asked of me.”

“Yes, you did do everything I asked, and so much more.  You were perfect for me, Dean.  So perfect.”   Castiel ran his hand up the side of Dean’s face to his hair before softly scraping his nails across his scalp.  Dean moaned quietly at the praise and leaned into Castiel’s touch.

“Go on then.  You’ve earned your reward.”

Dean reached up with shaky hands and unbuttoned Castiel’s slacks.  He continued to look up into Castiel’s eyes as he unzipped them, then pulled Castiel’s cock out.  Castiel curled his fingers into Dean’s hair and tugged his head closer, and Dean finally looked down as he opened his mouth.

Castiel bit back a groan as he pushed his way into Dean’s mouth, his tongue slick and hot against the bottom of his cock.  He shallowly moved in and out of his mouth, enjoying the tight heat as Dean sucked, his lips slick and red wrapped around his cock.  

“Good boy,” Castiel said.  He brought both of his hands up to the sides of Dean’s head and pulled out of his mouth, holding Dean’s head still as he tried to follow him.  

“Hands on my thighs, Dean.”  Dean’s hands immediately slid up and rested on the outside of Castiel’s thighs.  His nails dug in slightly as he looked up at Castiel.  

“Show me your non-verbal safeword.”  Dean tapped his fingers twice against Castiel’s thighs, then stopped.

“Good boy.”  

Dean’s breath hitched and he licked his lips.  

“Color?” Castiel asked quietly.

“Green, sir.”

Castiel slid back into Dean’s mouth and tightened his fingers against the side of his head.  He pulled out far enough to allow Dean to swirl his tongue along the head of his cock, then he thrust back in deep.  He set up a brutal rhythm, fucking in hard and deep.  Dean closed his eyes and moaned around his cock, the vibrations making Castiel gasp softly.  He pressed in deeper, until he was against Dean’s throat, and he felt Dean go slack in his hands.  One last thrust and Castiel was down Dean’s throat, and Dean was swallowing around his cock.

“Touch yourself, Dean,” Castiel panted, watching as Dean kept one hand on his thigh and the other quickly went down to fist his cock.  Dean moaned around Castiel’s cock again, and Castiel started fucking in and out of his mouth.  

“Look at you taking my cock so beautifully.  Your mouth is so good, so  _ perfect _ .”  Castiel watched as his cock, shiny and slick, slid in and out of Dean’s open mouth.  Dean’s hand was moving faster over his own cock, and Castiel could see his thighs trembling.   He could feel his own orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, knew that Dean had to be close as well.

He thrust in hard and deep once, twice, three times, then held Dean’s head close as he spilled down his throat.  Once he caught his breath, he pulled out of Dean’s mouth, and Dean pressed forward, resting his forehead against Castiel’s hip.  Whimpers and moans were flowing out of his mouth as he continued to fist his cock, and his hips were twitching as if he wanted to thrust into his own hand. 

“That’s it, Dean.  You are so perfect, so beautiful.  Go ahead, baby.  Come for me.”

Dean gasped loudly, then shouted as he came all over his hand and on the floor.  His body trembled where it rested against Castiel, and Castiel ran his fingers through his hair and down to his shoulders, soothing him as he came down from his high.  He pulled Dean up to his feet, and Dean groaned as he melted into Castiel’s arms.

Castiel chuckled quietly, then guided Dean over to the bed.  He grabbed a tissue and cleaned off Dean’s hand before nudging him down onto his stomach.  Dean sighed as he sank into the mattress, and Castiel smiled as he kicked off his slacks and pulled off his shirt, then climbed into bed beside him.  

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked softly, running his hand down Dean’s back.

“S’good, m’good,” Dean slurred.  Castiel slid his hand down and cupped a cheek on Dean’s ass, and Dean hissed, then groaned into the bed.  He pulled his hand away and drug out some aloe lotion from the table next to the bed, then began spreading it over the stripes across Dean’s ass.  Dean whimpered loudly and jerked under Castiel’s hand, then relaxed with a moan.  

When he was done, Castiel pulled Dean tight up against him and kissed his forehead as Dean twisted so that he was on his side facing Castiel.  Dean blinked open his eyes and stared up into Castiel’s face, then smiled slowly.

“Hey, Cas.”

Castiel smiled.  “Hello, Dean.”

Dean snuggled up into Castiel and sighed happily as Castiel wrapped his arms around him.  

“Can you drink some juice for me, Dean?”

Dean groaned into Castiel’s chest, then pulled back and nodded.  Castiel reached back over to the bedside table and grabbed a small bottle of apple juice.  He twisted the cap off, then handed it to Dean who downed it quickly.  Castiel then handed Dean a few pieces of cubed cheese he had waiting on the table, and once Dean finished Castiel pulled him close again.

“Would you like to take a bath?” Castiel asked quietly, running his hand up and down Dean’s back.  Dean was quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

“Nah, this is good for right now.  Maybe a movie later?”

“Whatever you want, Dean.”  Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead again.  Dean lifted his head up farther and pressed his lips softly against Castiel’s.  Castiel smiled into the kiss.

“Love you, Cas,” Dean said as he pulled away from the kiss.  Castiel tightened his arms around Dean and pulled him in as close as he could.

“I love you, too.  So much.”

Castiel pulled a thin blanket up over the both of them, then held Dean close as he drifted off into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yay, you finished the fic! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Hey, if you'd like, you can come join me on my [Tumblr](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/)! I promise I'm nice!


End file.
